La Courte De Santa
by Elion Oller x
Summary: A stronger Arrancar army has formed, this time more advanced. will the soul society go to war?


La Courte De Santa

~(Chapter 1 ~ Blooming blood)~

Ashes littered the ground that once housed a fertile jungle as two flaming figures stood a few yards apart, ready to strike again. Their swords perfectly angled. Their stamina unwavering. Determination high.

Head captain Yamamoto stood apposed to the beautiful Arrancar who introduced herself as La Primera Espada. Her Silky brown hair flowed, twisted and descended down her back leading to a small waist and perfect curves. Her face composed of delicate angelic features while the exposed valley between her breast scream shedevil. She wore a thin white lacy sundress and a pair of white flats with pink heels, and a pink ribbon keeping her hair in place. She was beautiful, but this beauty held a savage monster that protected her friends like a maternal beast.

Both fire master pounced, ready to end this clash of fire deities.

~Earlier That Day~

Yamamoto was having a horrible Seiretai council voted in favor of the harsher training regime suggested by Kenpachi, reason enough for a day to be considered a bad day, then a Shinigami from his own squad barged into the damned meeting with urgent news. A group of Shinigamis we're dispatched to handle a few Hallows that ran loose in the jungles surrounding a rather large village in Tibet. As instructed the group traveled to the human world, tracked down the hallows, and found them just in time to see two human females approach the hallows, one of the female stepped forward and the other stayed at a reasonable distance. The female, unnecessarily described as a beautiful goddess, proceeded to glow a bright pink aura. Strange as a glowing woman is, the fact that both human females present gave off a very powerful, very distinctive spiritual pressure gave the occurrence an even more ominous feel. The Shinigami present at the time each compared the spiritual pressures as similar to that off hallows, yet completely different at the same time. Then shinigami that also mentioned something around the lines of the hollows disappearing and small children being seen where the hollows once stood.

Each and every member of the Seiretai council, the Captains and lieutenants that ran the 13 court guard squad, knew exactly what it meant. 100 years prior to the forming of the Seiretai council the Soul Society was at war with Hueco Mundo. Most wouldn't even consider it a war since it only involved a handful of warriors on each side, but the Soul-Hueco war was as violent as any other. The soul society's lieutenants and Captains fought righteously against the Arrancars, Hallows who gained enough strength and intelligence to physically change into a Shinigami/Hallow hybrid. The war was won by the Soul Society with the help of ichigo and his friends. As a reward ichigo became captain of the third division, and with some training, Uryu and Chad became captains of squad 5 and 7. Orohime was content with simply being Ichigo's lieutenant, and rukia was promoted to lieutenant of her division.

Now Yamato is currently imprisoned in this pointless search party that consisted of the head captain him self and all seated shinigami's from his squad. Of course Yamato voted against going on a fruitless search through the areas of the human world with the highest concentration of spiritual pressure, but democracy reared it's ugly head. they've been searching for days, trekking the entire globe, and were now situated in the Amazon rainforest heading towards a considerably high spiritual pressure.

The party soon made it to the clearing in the dense jungle that seemed to house the large pressure but initially saw nothing.

"There's nothing here." one of his arrogant subordinates whined as the others briefly took in their surroundings.

"No, there has to be something upsetting the animals." commented an older, wiser, higher ranked shinigami as he stepped forward.

"And what tells you that oh great one." responded the same young annoying shinigami.

"Since when are rainforest this quiet." was the simple explanation given by the battle seasoned Chojiro Sasakibe

The group of six slowly ventured further into the clearing, unease becoming more apparent with each proverbial step. They trekked forward until they felt massive waves of spiritual energy started to roll from their left. They swiftly turned in time to see a glowing female standing in front of three rather large hallows that screamed in pain. Their masks shipped off slowly until only small pieces remained, their holes filled out slightly, their bodies shifted and shaped itself. Soon three young Arrancars stood where the hallows stood just seconds before.

"Go back to Hueco Mundo. NOW!" screamed the oddity, which to the surprise of the everyone present turned out to be male.

The shinigamis took in the beauty in front of them. Wavy Brunet shoulder length hair pulled back into a ponytail, Soulful Green eyes, melodically voice, pieces of of his long absent hollow mask remained forming an arc around the underside of his right eye, skimpy clothing revealing the hollow hole situated on his lower abdomen, and a damn good figure inside the simple skin tight white vest with green buttons and stark white Caprice leading down to the green tennis with white stripes, fingerless white and green gloves, a white scabbard holding a wakizashi strapped horizontally to the back of his waist by his belt, and a black ring with a round green gemstone placed in the ring finger of his left hand finishing the ensemble. Another glowing beauty, this can't be a coincidence. Yamamoto was the first to regain his bearings and order his men to stop them at all cost, the six underlings reluctantly trailed the escaping Arracar children.

"Nyvian, get them." The feminine leader ordered as he sized up the old man and his companion. "Any of the little ones die and you get to do all my paperwork for a week without rest, got it?"

"Yes master." with that the more masculine arrancar sonidoed away.

"state your business old man." Came the cold, emotionless order from the teenaged arrancar.

"I'm head captain yamamoto of the seiretai, your under arrest. Surrender without a fight and you shall be spare from execution." Came the well rehearsed phrase.

"I'm Segunda espada Thadidaseus of La Courte De Santa, and your imposing on official Courta de Santa business, i suggest you step aside." came the mocking reply.

"Rude as ever, Jude-chan! can't you ever be nice for a change, at least till after you kill them..." spoke a teasing voice enriched with sarcasm and joy, splitting through the tension in the air.

"Go away Eli!" Screamed the now pissed off brunet as a raven jump from one of the trees, landing gracefully on her feet. She had silky black hair that stopped just short of her shoulder blades, a delicate figure, small waist, a white choker around her neck being the only remains of her hollow mask, her small hollow hole oddly place on her exposed left thigh, and unusually large breast for someone of her height and weight. She wore a one piece white bathing suit and a thin purple long sleeve unzipped jacket that descended from her collar to the bottom of her breasts, sleeves pushed up to expose her forearms. Her hands we're covered with white gloves with purple fingers. She wore Purple and white sneakers and held the simple black scabbard containing her zanpakuto by hand, apparently preferring to carry her Zanpakto, 23 inch blade, 6 inch purple and black hilt, and two silver dolphins forming a circle for the guard, by hand rather than to strap it somewhere like most would.

"But Jude-chan, i want to have fun too, and i doubt you can take on both the head captain and his lieutenant at the same time, so i'll do you a favor and take on the old man, you can have the bad example of European Nobility." stated the raven as she childishly pointed out both men.

"What about your your Fraccion?" questioned Jude as he cracked his knuckles then his neck.

"Sent her to make sure yours does his job." she teased as she swept her hair back into a perfect bun.

The brunet crouched slightly, arms loose dangling, between his tense legs, face relaxed. The raven brought both gloved hands to relaxedly hold onto her waist, calm replacing the previously joyful face. Two different stance, Two different technics, Two different warriors. To souls gifted enough to make it past shinigami training this would be a godsend opportunity, two partners familiar with each other's every step against a pair who seem inexperienced at fighting side by side, but thats not the case, the silent body conversation going on between the two young arrancars proved their trust in each other and their obvious extensional ability to stand by each other's side.

"Stay on guard." was the captain's order as he unsheathed his Ryujin Jakka.

"Yes captain." replied Chojiro as he also unsheathed his zanpakuto.

Deciding not to give neither man a chance to unlock their shikai, Jude sonidoed behind Chojiro, lightly slapping him with the back of his hand as he turned, sending him airborne for a few meters, only to sonidoed in front of chojiro's flying body and backhand him into the ground. Elion, taking advantage of the distraction her fellow Espada provide, sonidoed right in front of Yamamoto, kneeing him in the gut, jumped and sonidoed behind Yamamoto to kick his head, then sonidoing in front of him again, crouching, to drive her fist into his jaw. Jude swiveled around, his foot forming an arc in the air, with the intent to drive his heel into Chojiro's skull, but his foot collided with nothing but dirt as Chojiro exercised speed jude mistakenly thought he lacked to flash step. Jude's surprised squeak distracted Elion enough for yamamoto to grab hold of her arm and throw her a few good yards before running after her, Sword clamped tightly in his hand. Jude straightened up in time to hear the blasted lieutenant calmly mumble a quite "Bite, Gonryomaru" while holding his zanpakuto an inch in front of him. Jude watched as the zanpakuto's guard shifted into a rapier's guard.

'Well doesn't thats just fit his tacky looks.' jude crudely thought as he readied his stance.

Chojiro struck, fast precise strides of his rapier aimed to various points of jude's body, each swing and thrust radiating spiritual energy. The brunet dodged with unrivaled grace and speed as he thrust his fist into chojiro's chest, striking his sternum dead on. cringing in pain, the silver haired lieutenant managed to take advantage of the sacrificial opening and impaled the beauty's shoulder. Jude yelped in pain, leaping backwards to put some distance with the experienced lieutenant.

'somethings wrong.' thought the petit arrancar as he groped his injury. 'this hurts far worse than it should.'

"i see your feeling the effects of my beautiful Gonryomaru." commented the calm lieutenant as he swung his blade in a semicircle, forming an arc of Jude's blood on ground in front of him. "My zanpakuto concentrates my spiritual energy into it's blade, injecting it into my enemy with every impact, destroying their body."

The beauty lower his head, covering his face in shadows. "so this is the power of the soul society."

"Yes but no need to cry, i'll end this quickly." Chojiro responded as he raised his blade.

Jude's chocking laughter startled the wise shinigami, as jude raised his head, face shining with joy.

"you mistook me, lieutenant. i'm not afraid of death, i embrace it." replied Jude as wrapped his finger's around the hilt of the zanpakuto attached horizontally to his waist.

Jude unsheathed his beautiful wakizashi revealing it's beauty to his opponent. a well polished 17 inch blade leading down to four bronze leaves forming an astroid shape for the guard. The 6 inch hilt was light pink with a graceful green cloth covering it. the Espada held his zanpakuto in front of him, blade facing down, stance relaxed and loose.

'Weaker blows than his level suggests, fast strikes, and now holding his zanpakuto upside down." Chojiro mentally observed his latest rival. 'Definitely an assassin technic."

Jude used his incredible speed to his advantage as he sonidoed directly in front chojiro, swinging his right arm from left to right, aiming his blade towards Chojiro's skull. Chojiro just managed to bring up his zanpakuto up to collide with the speedy arrancar's rapid succession of strikes, each quicker than the last. Jude as leaped back a few yards as he felt his hand throb painfully for a moment then go numb. His startled look was all chojiro needed to confirm his zanpakuto succeeded.

"Ah, another of my zanpakuto's handy abilities. Gonryomaru transfers my spiritual energy into whatever object collides with him, so a zanpakuto that clashes with it gets a surge of energy which goes straight through it and into the body of it's wielder, not as powerful as when i strike my opponents but it gets the job done." Me explained as he fingered his sword's edge.

"looks like you've turned into a formidable opponent." responded the brunet, nonchalant as ever. The beautiful brunet held his sword up, Muttering a simple, "Florece mi ermosa Lozania".

The lieutenant stared, his gaze fixated on the beauty as his sword turned into a bulb and attached itself to Jude's right shoulder. The bulb glowed for a fraction of a second before blossoming, four leaves going limp to reveal stunning petals of various shades of pink. Thin vines grew and descended, forming a complex web down his right arm, coming together to form a slightly thicker vine in his palm before sprouting thorns.

"Can't remember the last time i was forced to use my Sword's Liberado form, but i must admit it's thrilling facing someone as skilled as you." Jude murmured as he lifted his vine covered arm, making it horizontal with his shoulder then his swiftly swung it diagonally towards his waist, The Thorn riddled vine quickly extending, growing and stretching to form a whip. Jude used his superior speed to repeatedly lash at his enemy, momentum making his whip a slightly visible blur.

Chojiro was having an increasingly hard time deflecting each attempted lash as the whip grew in both straight and speed, he's already been successfully struck three times and judging by the pain of each strike he couldn't afford many more impacts. And add onto that the itching pain the thorns left after each clothes-ripping lash as each individual thorn embedded itself into his skin, sinking as deep as their length allowed. Soon the itching pain evolved into a burning pain as eleven bulbs grew on various points of his body where the whip collided with his skin.

"Those precious flowers you're fortunate enough to host are, as my Fraccion calls them, Parasitic little buggers." Jude explain, sadistic mirth spreading through his face. "Judessa Parasinica, named after yours truly, only grow on living matter, draining away at it's spiritual energy, exploding when its quota's full."

'this is bad.' deducted the shinigami as he tried to pull off the flowers. 'damn it. their not coming off.'

Jude swung his whip, taking advantage of his opponents distracted state to land another hit, only to fail as Chojiro sidestepped to his right and used his zanpakuto to impale and pin the thorned whip to the ground.

"no matter, the deeds done anyways." Jude commented, pleased as his flowers bloomed, appetite quenched by the Lieutenant's vast spiritual energy reserves.

Chojiro gasped as he felt the flowers shifted and throb, bloated with his spiritual energy, before each exploded in random sequence, it's force blowing the surrounding trees over and creating a large crater.

The victorious Espada relocked his precious Lozania, sheathing it back into it's white scabbard, before turning to assist his best friend. He froze suddenly as he felt a spiritual energy spike from behind him.

'impossible, no one's survived my blooming death technic!' thought Jude as Chojiro flash stepped in front of him, long thin blade resting over his balled fist attached to a silver manacle that radiated a large amount of spiritual energy. 'so his bankai is a single strike type, forcing all his remaining spiritual energy into his blade for one final strike, clever.'

Jude excepted his fate as everything slowed down, the zanpakuto steadily making its way to his unprotected chest. The blade came within Millimeters of the unprepared Espada's chest before a Chojiro's body collided with the floor and blood stained Jude's white vest. The brunet arracar briefly took notice of the silver trident embedded on the fallen shinigami's back before his attention was drew to the lieutenants face again by the pained groan emitted by the ever calm Chojiro. Jude took in all the grisly details as Chojiro's skin grayed and tightened, his bones becoming more predominant, before his entire body deteriorated and broke down to nothing but gray ashes. Jude turned surprised radiant green eyes to his partner, bruise and burned on many locations, before he used sonido to teleport directly behind the raven, unsheathed his Lozania, and successfully blocked a potentially murderous strike from the flaming sword. the brunet winced as pain flared up his arms, heat rushing from both the zanpakuto and it's user.

"Could've taken care off your opponent before assisting me you know!" Jude criticized as he stared into the captain's enraged face before leaping backwards, landing next to the female Espada.

"well im having a bit of trouble." Commented the blue eyed beauty as she extracted her zanpakuto from the pile of ashes formaly known as Lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe. "The enflamed prick keeps evaporating my fog. kinda hard to kill him if i can't even get my Fog anywhere near him."

"Then lets handle the Heated phallus together." Jude commented as he unleashed his zanpakuto's liberado state.

Both Arrancars Gracefully leapt into action, the male's speed Enhancing his whips trajectory, and the Raven's incredible Strength adding force into her trident. The brunet aimed his whip at Yamamoto's chest, which he skillfully dodged leading him straight into Elion's fist. Yamamoto clenched his jaw as landed, feeling his mouth flood with blood.

"Give it up old man." Jude Ordered as he dramatically lashed his whip at the floor. "despite our appearance we genuinely don't like senseless murders."

"Thought i wouldn't mind repaying him for my injuries." Elion added as she wiped the blood from her fist.

"never. I shall avenge my fallen comrade." With his final words, Yamamoto quickly flash stepped in front of the duo, right arm positioned to strike.

(TBC)

This is just a simple Bleach Fanfic inspired by my bestfriend elion, and yes Elion is based on Elion. stay in touch for the next chapter, i won't take long, i promise, and reviewers get cookies!!!

anyways here's a small look at whats in store for the next chapter, just to keep the readers interested.

three new comers join the battle, death of a character, and new love interests are formed, warning next chapter contains hints of yaoi and hentai, but don't fret. nothing too explicit.... yet.

~Jude Oller

P.s. yes i'm a boy and a fan of both yaoi and bleach.

oh and translations:

1) sonido - bleach fans should know. look it up.

2) La Coute De Santa - no not the fat pedo that comes around once year, santa is spanish for saint, a female saint, so the whole thing means Saint's court.

3) liberado - means unlocked, all arrancars are stronger than the previous ones since this time their naturally evolved. so liberado to the arrancars is like shikai to the shinigami.

4) Fraccion - means fraction in spanish and this time each espada has one this time, since now the espada system is gonna be more like the seiretai system.

5) Florece mi ermosa lozania - bloom my lovely blossom

if i missed any, leave a review mentioning a word you didn't understand and i'll translate it in the next chapter. and if your wondering why i used spanish, well the arrancars in the show bleach used a bunch of spanish words already, so why shouldn't their replacements use spanish?


End file.
